Love has killed more than any diseases
by Panda37
Summary: Salut! Je m'appelle Kim Ottawa, j'ai 17 ans et je vis dans la réserve de Forks. Si vous voulez savoir ce qui m'est arrivé, n'hésitez pas à lire mon histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : La Rentrée

Salut ! Je m'appelle Kim Ottawa, j'ai 17ans et voici mon histoire. Je suis née et j'habite depuis toujours dans la réserve de Forks. J'ai un frère jumeau, Matt et mes deux parents qui sont comme qui diraient inexistants dans nos vies. J'ai de long cheveux en cascade de couleur acajou, des yeux en amande verts et un teint bronzé qui apparemment fait notre charme. Je mesure environ 1m68, et je suis de morphologie plutôt fine même si je dois avouer que je suis obnubilée par mon poids, ce qui m'a valu d'ailleurs des soucis l'année passée. Mais bref, j'espère que cela est derrière moi maintenant. Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée. Ce qui veut dire la fin des vacances d'été, et le début d'une nouvelle année scolaire. Ma côte sociale est considérée comme nulle, tout comme celle de mon frère. J'ai peur d'ailleurs que sa ne soit à cause de moi…Mon caractère timide a sûrement dû en repousser plus d'un à vouloir faire ma connaissance. Dés le début, pour m'éviter cet isolement, Matt s'est tenu à mes côtés faisant de nous un duo que personne ne pouvait intégrer. J'aime les vêtements, et mes parents compensent leurs absences en faisant des chèques à chaque fin de mois. Pour une fois à Forks, le soleil illuminait notre petite réserve nous permettant de mettre des habits légers.

Je mis une tunique à motifs ethniques, un slim noir me donnant l'air d'avoir quelques centimètres de plus et une paire de ballerines. Matt possède une audi avec laquelle nous allons tous les jours en cours. Moi, j'ai une moto que je préfère garder loin des yeux des lycéens, l'utilisant juste pour aller en ville. J'adore la mécanique : réparer les vieilles motos, mettre un moteur plus puissant… Et je pratique le patinage artistique mais sa c'est secret.

Quand je patine, je suis dans mon monde, personne ne vient me déranger, c'est une libération pour moi. En ville, il y'a une grande piste et peu fréquentée en plus de cela, j'y vais dés que j'y peux.

- « Kim ! On va être en retard si sa continue ! Dépêches-toi ! » Crie mon frère au bas de l'escalier.

- « J'arrive Matt ! »

Je prends mon fourre tout qui me permet de ranger mes bouquins et dévale les escaliers à vie allure. Matt m'attend dans la voiture, prêt à faire ronronner le moteur. Je grimpe dedans et il met le contact tout de suite après.

Le silence est présent dans la voiture sans pour autant être pesant. Nous nous garons après 10 minutes de trajet et sortons de la voiture. Matt me prend la main, il a toujours été quelqu'un de tactile. Nous allons voir le tableau d'affichage des classes qui est accroché sur le panneau à l'entrée du bâtiment. Matt et moi ne sommes pas dans la même classe, prévisible sachant que nous n'avons jamais été ensemble depuis le début de notre scolarité. J'imagine que les professeurs cherchaient à nous séparer l'espace de quelques heures…

La cloche sonne et il est l'heure pour moi d'affronter ma classe. Je me rends à la salle A212, au premier étage, et rentre dans celle-ci. Des jeunes sont déjà attablés et j'arrive à me fondre discrètement parmis eux, gagnant le dernier rang. Le professeur arrive et commence à faire régner le silence. Deux minutes après cela, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, laissant apparaître Jared Najera. Que dire sur lui…A part qu'il est l'un des plus beaux et inaccessibles garçons de ce lycée et que j'ai le béguin pour lui depuis le collège. Je ne sais même pas s'il est au courant de mon existence. Il m'a peut-être adressé la parole en tout deux/trois fois depuis qu'on se connaît pour me demander de me pousser ou de lui prêter un crayon. Jared s'installe à côté de Anna, la fille la plus superficielle que j'ai rencontré. L'amour qu'elle ressent pour lui n'est ignoré par personne. Jared traîne avec Paul, Quil, Jacob, Embry, et accessoirement avec Anna et ses copines. J'ai l'impression que depuis juin, Paul et Jacob se sont éloignés de leur groupe ne restants que tous les deux. Ils ont changés physiquement de tel façon qu'ils ont pris une bonne dizaine de kilos en muscle, coupés leurs cheveux noirs et faits un même tatouage sur l'épaule gauche. La matinée passa très vite. Mr Ramos a distribué les emploies du temps, rappelé quelques consignes de sécurité et fait l'appel.

Je me dirige vers le self où je retrouve Matt, attablé à notre table habituelle. Je me sers une assiette de légumes, prends comme dessert une pomme et part m'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Alors ta matinée s'est bien passée ? » me dit Matt calmement entre deux bouchées.

« Sa aurait pu être pire… J'ai de bons professeurs dans l'ensemble. Par contre, je me tape Anne et sa clique dans ma classe. » dis-je d'un ton lasse.

« Ouch ! Ma pauvre… Je compatis. Remarque, moi j'ai les deux monsieur musclors en cours. » dit Matt en faisant référence à Jacob et Paul.

Matt ne les apprécie pas trop, pensant qu'ils se droguent. C'est vrai que leurs changements brutaux de comportements et physiques relèvent des questions mais bon, je ne préfère pas m'avancer ne connaissant pas tous les faits.

Le déjeuner se passe dans la bonne humeur et nous comparons nos emploies du temps pendant ce temps.

L'après-midi passe doucement. Chaque professeur présente sa matière et le programme de cette année. Nous finissons les cours à 16h et rentrons chez nous pour nous reposer de cette première journée de cours. La soirée se déroule tranquillement. Les parents ne seront pas là avant le week-end prochain, me laissant la tâche de nous préparer à manger tous les soirs. Je nous prépare des lasagnes que Matt engloutit en à peine 5 minutes. Nous débarrassons la table et nous partons nous réfugier chacun dans notre chambre. J'écoute ma musique avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2 : Invisible

Chapitre 2 : Invisible

Bip, Bip, Bip…

- « Non, j'ai pas envie… »

Je commence à m'étirer dans mon lit, me frotter les yeux. Bref, j'essaie de gagner le plus de temps possible pour rester sous la couette. Je me lève et descends prendre mon déjeune. J'y retrouve Matt, pas plus réveillé que moi, mangeant ses céréales comme un robot. Je lui fais un bisous sur la joue et je prends un yaourt ainsi qu'une pomme.

Je m'installe en face de lui et engage la conversation.

- « T'as bien dormi p'tit frère ? »

- « Hmppf…Ca va…Je suis juste énormément fatigué…J'ai pas envie d'aller en cours. »

- « T'as plutôt intérêt alors à te motiver ! Cela fait juste un jour qu'on est retourné au lycée ! » dis-je en souriant.

Je pars me préparer dans ma chambre. J'attache mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et me maquille très légèrement. J'enfile un fin collant noir et mets par-dessus une jupe à volant de la même couleur. Je porte en haut un petit top en dentelles et je remets les même ballerines qu'hier. Je descends en bas en même temps que Matt et nous repartons pour une journée seuls, face à tous.

- « On se retrouve à midi Kim ! » dit-il en allant déjà dans une autre direction.

Je me dirige vers la salle d'histoire. Personne n'est encore arrivé, mis à part le professeur.

Je prends place comme d'habitude tout au fond de la classe et me tourne côté fenêtre attendant que le cours commence. La cloche sonne et la pièce se remplit petit à petit. Une jeune fille s'installe à côté de moi. Il me semble ne pas la connaître et pourtant dieu sait que tout le monde se connaît dans cette petite bourgade… Je décide de sortir de ma coquille et a engagé la conversation.

- « Hey ! Je m'appelle Kim. Tu es nouvelle non ? » dis-je la plus souriante possible.

- « Sa se voit tant que sa ? Je m'appelle Cassandre ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Cassie ! »

Je trouve que Cassandre a un charme fou. Elle avait des yeux dorés, une belle chevelure châtain clair et une peau semblable à celle des quileutes.

- « Tu sais, je te trouve différentes des autres filles de cette école. Tu ne m'as pas apostrophé de questions à la minute où je me suis assise à côté de toi, j'apprécie » me dit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

- « Je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention et ce n'est pas dans mes principes de faire des commérages sur les autres. Cela explique sûrement ma popularité… »

- « Tu accepterais que je mange avec toi ce midi ? Tu m'as l'air d'être une chouette fille. Je suis sûre que nous allons bien nous entendre ! » me dit Cassandre, les yeux pétillants.

- « Je n'ai aucun soucis avec sa ! Il y'aura mon frère avec nous, sa ne te déranges pas ? »

- « Bien sûr que non ! J'imagine qu'il est aussi sympa que toi ! »

- « Mesdemoiselles, j'apprécierai que vous suiviez ce que je dise ! Je reprends. Ce trimestre, vous travaillerez par binôme que je constituerai. Vous êtes libre de choisir ce qu'il vous plaît, ayant bien sûr un lien avec l'histoire en général. Je vous donnerai les groupes demain. »

Le cours se déroule dans une bonne ambiance. Et moi, je suis tout simplement heureuse de la conversation que je viens d'avoir avec Cassandre. Le cours prend fin et je commence à ranger mes affaires.

- « Kim ? Je te garde une place en espagnol ? » me dit Cassie qui est déjà à l'autre bout de la classe.

- « Je te rejoins dans une minute. Je finis de ranger mes affaires. »

Je me dépêche, percute quelqu'un et me retrouve les fesses au sol. Je lève les yeux et je tombe bien sûr sur Jared.

- « La prochaine fois, regardes où tu vas » dit-il en grognant et partant sans son reste, ne m'aidant pas à me relever.

Je reste ahuri par cet échange. Après quelques secondes, je reprends mes esprits et me rends à la salle A113. Un profond chagrin s'empare de moi. C'est dans ces moments-là que je souhaiterai devenir invisible.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Cœur brisé

Les cours défilèrent à une vitesse fulgurante jusqu'à l'heure du midi. Cassie et moi sommes parties ensemble pour la cantine échangeant nos impressions sur les différents cours et professeurs. J'aperçois Matt, seul à notre table ( pour changer ), écarquillant les yeux, voyant que je ramène quelqu'un avec moi.

- « Hey Matt ! Je te présente Cassandre, elle est dans ma classe. » dis-je en posant mon tableau sur la table.

- « Coucou Matt ! J'espère que sa ne te déranges pas que je vienne manger avec vous ce midi ! Ta sœur a été super sympa avec moi ce matin, je suis sûre qu'on va tous devenir amis » dit-elle en lui collant deux bises sur les joues et s'installant à côté de moi.

- « Euh…Non, je suis content que ma sœur se soit fait une amie. Tu peux venir quand tu veux . » dit-il en rougissant.

Je commence à manger tout en échangeant quelques paroles avec ma nouvelle amie. Jared apparaît soudainement dans mon champs de vision. Je pose instinctivement mes yeux au sol et rougis comme une collégienne. Cassandre qui n'a pas loupé une miette de mon trouble, regarde la raison de mon soudain changement de comportement. Elle me regarde ensuite et me fait un sourire entendu, sous-entendant que nous en reparlerions.

- « Et sinon Cassandre, tu as des frères et sœurs ? » dit mon frère gentiment.

- « J'ai un petit frère adoptif. Il est de Thaïlande et il a maintenant 6ans. Il est adorable ! » dit-elle des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- « Whaou ! Tes parents sont des personnes sacrements bien ! » dis-je admirative.

- « Merci ! » dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur. Cassandre est une vraie pile électrique, posant des questions à toute vitesse. La joie de vivre incarnée. J'essaie de ne plus penser à l'incident par rapport à Jared, en portant toute mon attention sur Cassandre. Nous rangeons nos plateaux, et partons pour 2h de maths.

Cassandre et moi avons dû écouter le cours environ 10minutes. J'ai découvert que nous avions la même passion : le shopping. Nous avons programmé pendant ces heures notre sortie shopping pour ce week-end à Port Angeles. Nous nous sommes échangés nos numéros de téléphone et adresses e-mail pour pouvoir se contacter à toute heure. Les cours se terminèrent et nous avons pu rentrer à la maison. C'est peut-être l'une des rares fois que je regagne la maison le sourire aux lèvres pensant au lendemain.

Le réveil fût aussi douloureux que celui d'hier. Le même rituel du matin se déroula. Je mis une petite robe noire avec une ceinture autour de ma taille afin de la souligner.

C'était reparti pour une nouvelle journée de cours. J'ai retrouvé Cassie en salle d'histoire, et nous avons commencé à nous raconter nos soirées respectives.

- « Bien. Comme promis, j'ai constitué les groupes pour ce semestre. Anna et Thibault, Cassandre avec Marc…Kim et Jared… » dit le prof sur son bureau.

Ces derniers mots me firent l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il y'a à peine une semaine, j'en aurai rêvé. Là, je ne sais tout simplement pas quoi dire après l'accrochage d'hier.

Jared se retourne vers moi.

- « Je travaille de mon côté, tu travailles du tien. Et on rassemble notre boulot à la fin du trimestre. »

Je crois qu'on vient de me briser le cœur…Y'a-t-il un remède ?


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde ! C'est ma première fiction et je dois avouer que je me lance un peu à l'aveugle. Le début avec la mise en place était un peu dure, mais je pense que la suite vous plaira. Elle ne va pas tarder à arriver.

J'aimerai beaucoup que vous me donniez vos avis, c'est important pour moi d'avoir un point de vue externe.

Bonne soirée et j'espère à très vite !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : Port Angeles

Cassie n'ayant pas raté cette petite remarque et l'effet qu'elle me fît, elle me prit ma main et la serra en dessous la table.

Le reste du cours se passa dans un silence impénétrable pour ma part. C'était l'heure de l'intercours. Cassie m'emmena au fond de la cour me fit m'installer sous un arbre.

- « Kim, je ne veux pas me mêler de quoi que ce soit mais je t'apprécie beaucoup et j'ai vu tes réactions par rapport à ce Jared. » me dit-elle doucement d'une voix maternelle.

- « On va dire que j'ai le béguin pour lui depuis le collège et que les seules fois où il m'a parlé, c'était pour m'emprunter mes affaires ou me faire ses réflexions blessantes…Je ne pensais pas qu'il était ainsi, je pense que j'avais tendance à l'idéaliser. Mais tu sais ce qui fait mal ? Ce n'est pas forcément ses réflexions blessantes, mais le fait que je continue toujours à éprouver quelque chose pour lui. » dis-je les yeux dans le vague.

- « Ce que je vais te dire vas te paraître inutile mais son attitude prouve qu'il ne te mérite pas. Même si ce n'est pas facile, il va falloir que tu te le sortes de la tête. Tu te fais du mal pour rien. » dit-elle en me caressant le dos.

Le reste de l'heure, Cassandre chercha à me changer les idées. J'essayai de masquer ma tristesse en essayant de sourire le mieux possible à chacune de ces blagues vaseuses…

La journée passa très lentement. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : me réfugier chez moi.

Arrivée à la maison, je partis me cacher dans le garage changeant pendant plusieurs heures, certaines pièces par d'autres. C'est Matt qui est venu me chercher à 20h pour aller dîner. Il sait que lorsque je vais dans le garage, c'est souvent pour faire le point sur quelque chose qui m'a contrarié mais il a la délicatesse de me laisser en paix dans ces moments-là.

Je grignotai superficiellement les lasagnes que nous avaient préparé Matt et partit tout de suite me coucher, me remettant de cette affreuse journée.

Le lendemain, je fus surprise et à la fois rassurée de ne pas voir Jared en cours. Ma journée se passa sans accroches. Demain, il est prévu que j'aille à Port Angeles faire du shopping avec Cassie. Cassandre est venue me chercher avec son cabriolet à 9h tapante prétextant que cela nous éviterait les bouchons et que nous n'aurions jamais assez de temps pour faire tous les magasins. J'ai eu un petit rictus au moment où elle m'a parlé de bouchons. A Forks ? Sa se voit qu'elle est nouvelle.

La journée à ses côtés fut très agréable mais qu'est ce que c'était fatiguant…Quand je disais que Cassandre était une pile électrique, j'étais loin de me douter de cet aspect chez elle.

Elle est infatigable ! Elle a passé la journée à courir de boutiques en boutiques, de rayons en rayons. Elle avait même chronométré notre heure déjeuner. Je revins chez moi, le soir, les mains remplies de sacs. Matt et moi avons du faire quelques allés-retour afin de transférer les paquets de la voiture à la maison.

- « Merci beaucoup Kim pour cet après-midi ! J'ai vraiment passé un excellent moment avec toi ! On refait sa très vite ! » me dit-elle en me collant une bise sur le front.

- « Moi aussi, j'ai passé un très bon moment. En ce qui concerne notre prochaine sortie, laisses mes pieds récupérés…Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'ils s'en remettront un jour ! » dis-je en rigolant.

- « Faudras t'y faire avec moi mon chou ! Reposes toi bien alors demain ! Bonne nuit. » dit-elle en remontant dans sa voiture.

Je fis un sourire crispé à mon frère et partis dans ma chambre. J'ai enlevé mes chaussures, mon jean et mon gilet et je me suis effondrée sur mon lit. Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que je m'étais endormie à la seconde même où j'avais rencontré mon matelas.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 : Imprégnation

La fin du week-end fut morne. J'imagine que mes parents me manquent…Même si je suis habituée à leurs longues absences, leur inexistence dans la vie de Matt et la mienne est éblessante. Peut-on encore dire que nous somme une famille ? Je ne pense pas… Ma famille se résume à Matt. Il est la seule personne qu'il me reste. Même si je suis née 5min avant lui, c'est mon petit frère à moi que je me dois de protéger.

Tout aujourd'hui, j'ai continué à bricoler dans le garage sur ma moto et une ancienne voiture qui appartenait à nos grands-parents défunts.

J'espère que Matt ne souffre pas de mon isolement. On a le même âge et je ne suis pas sa mère…Il n'a pas d'amis. Vers qui peut-il se tourner lorsqu'il ne va pas bien ? Je me rends compte que je suis là et en même temps pas là pour lui.

La semaine fut calme. Jared n'a pas été là depuis vendredi, 7 jours d'absence… Paul et Jacob n'étaient pas là non plus.

Pourquoi est-ce que je continue à me torturer l'esprit alors qu'il n'en a rien à faire de moi ! Je dois être complètement stupide comme fille…

Cette semaine en compagnie de Cassandre fut très agréable ! C'est une personne douce et attentionnée mais à la fois pleine de joie de vivre et pétillante. Cette fille est une bouffée d'air frais !

Nous sommes vendredi soir et il fait beau à Forks. Si si, je vous assure, je ne mens pas.

Cassandre, mon frère et moi ne voulant pas terminer notre soirée chacun de notre côté avons décidé de nous rendre à la plage. Le vent fouettait un peu nos visages, nos cheveux volant dans différents sens.

J'avais un maillot de bain une pièce avec des volants et un profond décolleté. J'avais enfilé par-dessus une petite chemise que j'ai laissé ouverte.

Nous trempions nos pieds tous les trois, discutant et parfois s'éclaboussant. On était bien.

Depuis une semaine, j'avais enfin retrouvé une certaine sérénité qui j'en suis sûre n'aller pas durer longtemps.

- « Vous avez pas entendus des rires vous ? » nous dit Cassie.

Nous nous retournons et nous apercevons au loin 3 silhouettes masculines. Plus, ils s'approchaient, plus on pouvait remarquer qu'ils étaient torses-nus. C'est à quelques mètres de nous que j'ai pu reconnaître Sam Uley, Paul, Jacob et … Jared.

Jared avec 10 kilos de muscles en plus, les cheveux courts et le même tatouage que Paul et Jacob.

Ils vinrent à notre hauteur. C'est à ce moment que nos regards se croisèrent. De longues secondes passèrent, mais rien à faire, nous ne pouvions détachés nos regards. C'est Matt qui mit fin à notre échange.

- « Les filles, venez, on rentre à la maison. Il se fait tard » nous dit Matt, protecteur, posant ses bras sur chacune de nos épaules.

Jared dit alors quelque chose d'insensé.

- « On se reverra bientôt j'espère ? » dit-il les yeux en mode cocker.

Je crois qu'une minute passa sans qu'aucune personne ne parle. Ces 3 amis quileutes le regardaient le sourire au lèvre alors que je pense que nous, nous devions avoir la bouche ouverte suite à cette réplique. Cassandre, avec son tempérament de feu, n'a pas pu se retenir.

- « Toi ! Quand t'auras fini de faire les exhibitionnistes et que tu voudras venir en cours, peut-être qu'on aura le plaisir de s'apercevoir ! Pour finir, quand on se sera aperçu, tu nous laisseras passer notre chemin sans nous adresser la parole comme tu l'as si bien fait depuis la rentrée. »

Elle en laissa plusieurs sans voix jusqu'à ce que les potes de Jared partent dans un énorme fou rire. Jared qui ne comprit rien, regarda ses amis avec une moue sceptique.

Cassandre, Matt et moi primes nos affaires sans un regard pour les quileutes.


	7. Chapter 7 Mise au point

Chapitre 6 : Mise au point

Nous arrivons tous les trois à la maison 5minutes après cette rencontre. Plus un mot ne s'est dit d'ici-là. Cassandre et Matt avaient l'air toujours aussi en colère alors que moi, je ne ressentais que de la frustration ne comprenant pas la phrase de Jared.

« On se reverra bientôt j'espère ». Cette phrase hante mon esprit. Etait-ce une blague ? Sûrement. Je ne rentrerai pas dans son jeu. S'il veut jouer, ce sera tout seul.

-« Non mais, qu'est ce qu'ils ont ceux-là ?! » dit Matt furieux, en claquant la porte derrière nous.

-« J'en ai aucune idée… » Dis-je les yeux dans le vague. « En tout cas, merci d'être intervenue Cassie ».

-« De rien Kim ! S'il pensait qu'il allait s'en tirer comme sa le pauvre garçon, c'est qu'il ne me connaissait pas. Il a été insupportable avec toi et maintenant, il demande à quand votre prochaine rencontre ? Non ! Je m'y oppose ! » Dit-elle d'une seule traite, les joues rouges dus à son excès de colère.

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par insupportable, Cassie ? » dit Matt les yeux plissés.

Et ce regard là, je peux vous dire qu'il n'augure rien de bon. Je décide alors d'intervenir.

-« Matt, c'est pas forcément ce que tu crois… » Dis-je en voulant calmer le jeu. « On va dire que Jared m'a juste fait une remarque sur notre prochain travail d'histoire par binôme assez sèche, mais il n'y a aucun soucis.

-« Kim, j'en ai rien à faire que ce ne soit qu'une seule parole méchante. Pas à toi ! Je te promets dés que je le vois celui-là, je lui mets mon poing dans la figure ! »

-« Non mais t'es malade ?! T'as vu un peu les muscles qu'il a pris en une semaine ?! Tu veux répondre à ces coups grâce à quels muscles toi ? Sans vouloir être méchante avec toi ! » Dis-je exaspérée.

Je ne tiens pas que mon dilemme entre Jared et moi affecte mon entourage et que mon frère se retrouve à l'hôpital à cause de moi. Peut-être qu'une infime partie de moi ne voulait pas voir Jared, se prendre un coup.

-« Kim, j'aimerai te parler. On peut aller dans ta chambre s'il-te-plaît » dit Cassandre en me prenant déjà la main sans attendre une réponse de ma part.

Nous allons à l'étage et nous nous asseyons sur mon lit.

-« Toi, t'es amoureuse. » dit Cassie sérieusement.

C'est peut-être l'une des rares fois où je l'ai vu aussi sérieuse depuis notre amitié.

-« J'ai vu comment tu avais réagi sur la plage plus ta réaction il y'a deux minutes avec ton frère. » dit-elle très perspicace.

-« Tu penses que je suis folle, c'est sa ? Comment ai-ce que je peux continuer de l'aimer après ces remarques… Je ne sais moi-même pas. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai ressenti quand nous nous sommes regardés. J'étais attirée par lui. Et j'avais l'impression que c'était aussi réciproque. Mais sa remarque m'a fait comprendre que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Il cherche à me rendre folle… » Dis-je platement.

-« Ecoutes Kim, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a derrière la tête, mais ne le laisse pas t'affecter.

On restera ensemble. Si as besoin, je peux l'envoyer bouler comme tout à l'heure ! Même si j'aimerai beaucoup que tu t'affirmes. Tout le monde te voit comme la gentille Kim qui ne s'énerve contre personne. Montres-leur que tu es plus que sa ! Que si on s'en prend à toi, tu seras capable de répondre à leur attaque. Je sais que cette Kim-là ne demande qu'à sortir alors lâches-toi ! » dit-elleavec entrain.

-« Tu as raison Cassandre ! Je te promets d'essayer ! Un jour, j'y arriverai » dis-je les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Et ce soir-là se fût vrai. Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, je retrouvai une source d'espoir. Je n'allai plus me laisser marcher sur les pieds ! Je veux être comme Cassandre, libérée. Finalement, Jared ne jouera pas seul. A partir de demain, je rentre sur l'arène.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 : La Confrontation

Hier soir, Cassandre était repartie une heure après notre conversation laissant mon frère et moi, épuisée de cette journée.

Ce matin, j'avais envie de choisir ma tenue préférée : une robe à sequin noire sur un collant fin noir, avec des chaussures à talons minelli. Je me suis occupée de mes cheveux en les ondulants vers leurs extrémités, et me maquillant un peu plus que d'habitude.

Je mis par-dessus un petit gilet pailleté blanc et pris mon sac à main. Je retrouvai Matt, déjà installé dans sa voiture, encore grognon de la soirée passée.

-« Matt, tu boudes encore par rapport à l'histoire d'hier ? »

-« Je sais pas ce qui m'énerve le plus. Le fait que tu me caches l'attitude de l'autre enfoiré envers toi, ou bien le fait que tu ne me dises plus rien… » dit-il les yeux fixés sur la route.

-« Je ne voulais pas en faire toute une histoire. En soit, ce n'est grave. »

-« Avec les garçons de ce genre, sa dérape facilement. » dit-il sans m'accorder un regard depuis le début de la conversation.

-« Que veux-tu dire par ce genre de garçon ? »

-« Tu as vu aussi bien que moi hier soir la transformation de Jared. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas à chercher bien loin…Ces mecs se droguent ! »

-« Matt Ottawa ! Depuis quand juges-tu les gens de cette manière ! Nous ne connaissons en rien leurs vies et de quoi il en retourne.

-« Depuis quand tu le défends Kim ?! Ce mec te traite comme de la merde et toi t'es de son côté en plus ! Contre moi ! Sa me dépasse ! » dit-il en colère tout en se garant sur le parking.

-« Je ne suis pas de son côté ! » démentis-je.

Matt sort de la voiture en claquant sa portière et part vers le principal bâtiment sans m'accorder un seul regard. La réaction de Matt me blesse, mais la mienne aussi. Pourquoi est ce que j'éprouve le sentiment de vouloir protéger Jared quoi qu'il en coûte ? Delà à me disputer contre mon frère. Je me déteste. Je me retiens de pleurer et prends quelques inspirations. Je réajuste mon sac et m'en vais vers ma classe de français. Je retrouve Cassie dans le couloir. Je lui explique brièvement la situation de ce matin entre Matt et moi. Cassandre me presse l'épaule en signe d'encouragement. Pas de mots juste une accolade qui résume tout ce qu'elle veut me dire. Nous rentrons dans la salle et nous nous dirigeons vers le fond de classe comme d'habitude. Quelle n'est pas notre surprise de voir Jared assis seul à notre table. Son ami Embry, qui est aussi dans notre classe, est assis à l'autre bout de la classe, regardant Jared d'un œil étrange. Cette observation me laisse perplexe sachant que Jared et Embry sont peut-être les meilleurs amis du monde depuis le bac à sable.

Remarquant notre présence, Jared nous fait un grand sourire. Sûrement pour se moquer de nous… Cassie prend ma main et m'entraîne aussi rapidement au premier rang.

Pendant tout le cours, je sens un regard brûlant me transpercer le dos. L'envie de me retourner pour savoir de quelle personne il s'agit est insupportable, mais la peur de rencontre SON regard arrive à m'en dissuader.

Deux minutes avant la fin du cours, je préviens Cassie que l'on se retrouvera au prochain cours ne voulant pas m'attarder ici.

La cloche a à peine le temps de résonner que je range mes affaires d'une seule traite et file à notre prochaine cours.

-« Kim ! Kim ! Attends-moi ! » me dis une voix que je ne connais que trop bien.

Je fais semblant de ne pas l'entendre et d'accélérer le pas jusqu'à ce qu'une main virile et chaude se pose sur mon épaule, m'obligeant à me retourner.

Jared, aussi beau qu'un dieu, se tient devant moi le sourire au lèvre.

-« Hey ! Je ne sais pas si tu as vu ce matin mais je t'avais gardé une place à côté de moi en cours de français ».

Voyant que je ne réponds pas, il continue.

-« Est-ce que je peux te dire que tu es vraiment magnifique aujourd'hui Kim. » dit-il un sourire béat au lèvre.

-« Je peux te demander à quoi tu joues exactement Jared ? Car sa ne m'intéresse pas du tout ! »dis-je calmement.

Son sourire qui était là deux secondes auparavant disparue aussitôt.

-«Mais Kim, je ne comprends pas… » dit-il les yeux suppliants. « Si je t'ai offensé d'une quelconque manière, je m'en excuse ».

-« Je ne veux pas de tes excuses ! Laisses moi tranquille ». dis-je en lui tournant le dos et continuant mon chemin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8 : Entente**

Les deux autres heures de cours venaient de prendre fin et il était maintenant l'heure de se rendre à la cafétéria. Je n'avais pas tenu à informer Cassie de mon entrevue avec Jared, pensant qu'il y'avait déjà eu assez d'embrouilles à ce propos.

Cassie et moi primes place comme d'habitude à la même table où mon frère y était déjà comme tous les autres midis.

Matt fut souriant envers Cassie. Je ne peux pas dire qu'il m'ignorait mais seulement il ne m'accordait pas autant d'attention que d'habitude. Sa réaction me blessa. Je ferai tout pour résoudre ce malentendu avec lui ce soir, au calme à la maison.

Jared a rejoint la table de Jacob et de Paul à quelques mètres de la notre. Il me regarde tristement et parle à ses amis qui se mirent à regarder notre table aussitôt. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens mal et ressens un élan de culpabilité.

Matt tourne la tête vers leur table sentant sûrement toutes ces paires de yeux sur nous et se mit à grogner. Oui, grogner…Nous sommes retournés au temps préhistorique.

-« Qu'est ce qu'ils ont à nous regarder ? Ils veulent qu'on discute ou… ? » dit-il en remontant ses manches un peu plus haut, montrant qu'il ne comptait pas du tout discuter avec eux.

Comme si les garçons avaient entendu ce qu'il venait de dire, ce qui est sois disant impossible à l'ouie humaine, se mirent à froncer les sourcils et serrer les poings.

Je mis ma main sur l'avant bras de Matt afin de l'apaiser, ce qui a eu l'effet contraire.

Il envoya ma main valser dans les airs. Il repoussa sa chaise en arrière et partit d'un pas furibond dehors. Allez savoir pourquoi, Jared, à ce geste, s'est mis debout. Paul le fit rasseoir tout en le calmant. Le calmer de quoi ? Sa c'est une bonne question ! Je pense que ce garçon est très honnêtement bipolaire ! Je partis d'un pas rapide dans la direction que mon frère a pris. C'est un peu plus loin que je l'ai retrouvé, assis contre un arbre au fond de la cour. Je marchai jusqu'à lui et m'arrêtai au moment où je me trouvai à sa hauteur. Je pris place à côté de lui.

-« Je suis désolé » disons nous en même temps.

Nous nous sommes regardés et nous sommes partis dans un fou rire incontrôlable laissant échapper toute tension accumulée depuis hier soir. Il me cala entre ses jambes et commença à me caresser les cheveux.

-« S'il faut que tu me fasses ça à chaque réconciliation, disputons-nous plus souvent alors ! » dis je en rigolant.

Il rigola à ma suite.

-« Je suis désolé pour mes réactions exagérées depuis hier soir. Je me rends compte que j'ai été infecte avec toi. Mais, comprends moi ! Tu l'as défendu et j'avais l'impression que tu te mettais contre moi ! » dit-il d'un air triste.

-« Matt, tu es mon frère jumeau et je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Rien n'y personne ne pourra changer sa et briser le lien qui nous unie. Je tiens aussi à te présenter mes excuses. Je comprends que tu ais eu l'impression que je n'étais pas de ton côté, mais au contraire, je voulais être neutre. Je n'aime pas qu'on juge les personnes sans les connaître… »

-« Je sais Kim… Mais regarde-les ! Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions possibles ! Et puis ton histoire avec Jared et les regards qu'ils nous lançaient à midi, j'ai tout simplement explosé.

Je ne veux pas que tu ais affaire à eux ! Si Jared t'adresse la parole, parles-moi en ! Ils sont mauvais, je le pressens ! Ne t'approches pas d'eux le plus possible ! » dit-il visiblement inquiet.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour sa ! De toute manière, il laissera tomber comme tous les autres auparavant ! » dis-je sarcastiquement.

-« Et puis, je dois t'avouer que j'avais l'impression qu'il y'avait quelque chose entre toi et Jared… »

-« Moi et Jared ?! Pfiou ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! dis-je nerveuse.

-« Je dois t'avouer que je suis rassuré ! Tu es trop bien pour lui ! » dit-il avec conviction.

-« Merci Matt » dis-je le sourire au lèvre, contente que nous nous soyons réconciliés.

Nous sommes restés toute l'heure de la pause déjeuner sous l'arbre, sa racontant quelques anecdotes et vieux souvenirs. Cassie fût très contente de notre rabibochement et c'est heureux, que nous repartîmes tous en cours.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9 : Retrouvaille non appréciée

Cette semaine-là fût très difficile. J'ai passé chaque jour à ignorer toutes les tentatives de Jared. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il est décidé à vouloir me parler depuis son retour. Une partie de moi-même veut lui faire confiance et accepter de lui parler…Mais l'autre partie me rappelle les semaines passées même les années auquel je n'ai eu le droit à aucun geste sympathique de sa part.

Combien de temps vais-je encore résister à le repousser ? Et si jamais je craque, vais-je me retrouver au milieu d'une farce de sa part et de ses amis ? Je n'ai pas la force de prendre ce risque.

C'est vendredi soir et nous rentrons à la maison avec Matt, heureux d'être enfin en week-end. Une voiture est garée en face de chez nous, celle de nos parents. On s'est chacun lancé une œillade sceptique ne voulant pas vraiment avoir affaire à eux. Ne pensez pas que nous ne les aimons pas, mais nous avons appris à les aimer à distance si je puis dire. Nous ne sommes plus habitués à supporter leur présence à la maison plus d'environ une journée, sachant qu'ils pensent être les meilleurs parents du monde et toujours là pour nous. Ils travaillent dans une immense boîte en tant que photographes professionnels. Leurs jobs les « obligeants » à voyager une grande majorité du temps.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et rentrèrent dans la maison un peu en retrait.

-« Papa ? Maman ? » dit Matt d'une voix forte.

-« Mes bééébbbbééésss ! » hurle ma mére, sortant de la cuisine en trombe et nous serrant fort dans ses bras.

Elle nous relâcha au bout de quelques minutes.

-« Matt, t'aurais pas grandi par hasard ? Et toi, Kim, t'as pris quelques formes non ? » dit ma mère nous scannant un à un.

-« Je n'ai pas pris un centimètre depuis votre départ, c'est-à-dire un mois. » dit mon frère nonchalant.

-« J'ai perdu 1kilos et demie depuis là dernière fois alors je ne pense pas… » dis-je mal à l'aise.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, maman est là ! Crois-moi sur paroles, je vais te remplumer ! » dit ma mère avec un entrain exagéré.

-« Vous auriez pu nous appeler ce mois-ci. On a pas eu une seule nouvelle de votre part. » dit Matt avec un ton un peu tranchant.

-« Nous étions au Kenya mon poussin ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de réseaux et puis nous avons passé notre temps à travailler. Si nous ne nous démenions pas avec ton père, avec quel argent vous vivriez ? » dit ma mère montant sur ses grands chevaux.

A chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Matt faisait une remarque sur leur absence de nouvelles et maman reportait à coup sûr, la question de l'argent. Comme si nous n'en avions pas déjà assez…

-« Au fait ! Tant que j'y pense, votre père est resté sur place pour une durée indéterminée ! Alors devinez quoi ! J'ai pris une semaine pour être avec vous ! C'est pas génial ?! » dit notre mère sautillant sur place.

-« C'est super… » dîmes Matt et moi en baragouinant.

Qu'est ce que nous avions pour mériter cela ? Notre maman était une vraie gamine, encore adolescente dans sa tête. Quand elle parlait de me faire la cuisine, c'est un peu restreint sachant qu'elle brûle chaque plat qu'elle entreprend. En ce qui concerne la façon dont elle nous a annoncé qu'il ne rentrait pas à la maison avant un bon bout de temps, me dépite.

Cette semaine allait être à mon avis la plus longue de toute.

-« Bon, si sa ne vous déranges pas, je vais aller prendre l'air et je reviendrai dans une ou deux heures » leur dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre afin d'aller me chercher quelques affaires. Je mis mes patins et mon justaucorps dans un sac et redescendis au rez-de-chaussée.

-« Kim ! Je viens à peine de rentrer que tu t'en vas déjà ! Ne penses-tu pas que ta réaction est inappropriée tout de même » dit ma mère les mains sur ses hanches.

-« Ce qui est inappropriée, c'est toi te ramenant comme une jolie fleur après un moi d'absence sans un seul coups de fil et nous annonçant que tu allais rester pendant une semaine. » dis-je en claquant la porte derrière moi.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10 : Surprise culinaire

J'enfourchai ma moto et pris la direction du centre de Forks afin d'aller faire un peu de patinage. La nouvelle que ma mère m'avait annoncé, m'avait fait sortir de mes gonds.  
J'avais besoin de me retrouver sur la glace, seule et oublier mes soucis du quotidien : Mes parents, Jared.  
Je passai l'heure à faire des longueurs, des sauts artistiques. Je me sentais vivante, plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. J'étais dans mon monde! Je décidai de rentrer ne voulant pas laisser Matt trop longtemps tout seul avec la pile électrique. Je rangeai ma moto dans le garage et allai dans la chambre de mon frère pour prendre de ses nouvelles.  
Je toquai à sa porte et l'ouvrai un petit peu.  
- « Je peux entrer quelques instants? »  
Matt était allongé par dessus la couverture de son lit, son ordinateur posé sur les genoux.  
- « Bien sûr! » dit-il levant les yeux de son ordi.  
- « Tout s'est bien passé avec maman depuis mon départ? »

- « Oh...Tu sais, elle est partie vexée dans le salon et je suis directement monté dans ma chambre! Au fait! Bien joué pour ta répartie! Qui aurait su que tu avais sa en toi! » dit-il en rigolant.  
- « Je peux pas dire que j'en suis fière non plus mais qu'est ce que sa m'a fait du bien! Et encore j'ai été soft! Il y'a tellement de choses à dire sur son comportement excentrique! »  
- « Franchement, tu devrais dire ce que tu penses un peu plus souvent! Tu ne peux être que plus épanouie après, plutôt que de tout garder toujours pour toi! »  
- « C'est vrai. » dis-je en hochant la tête.  
- « Et sinon qu'as tu fait de beau? »  
- « Oh, tu sais, je me suis un peu baladée par-ci, par-là... »  
- « Tu as quelques chose de prévue ce week-end? »  
- « Pas à ce que je sache! Je pense un peu travailler! Et toi? » le questionnais-je.  
- « La même chose que toi! Mais je pense que tu oublies une chose! On a à s'occuper de l'autre hystérique qui se trouve au rez-de-chaussée... »  
- « Comment l'oublier... On va s'organiser! Après tout, on en a que pour une semaine. Et nous pourrons retrouver notre tranquillité ».

Le week-end se passa plutôt…bien. Matt et moi, nous étions réfugiés dans notre chambre tout le week-end prétextant avoir une masse de devoirs à faire. Nous étions dimanche soir et il était temps de descendre à la cuisine voir ce que maman nous avait concocté. Hier avait été un fiasco gastronomique. Elle avait voulu tenter de faire du boulgour inspiré de son voyage au Kenya qui avait explosé dans le micro-ondes. Ne parlons pas du samedi soir… Même une omelette se révélait être un énorme défi culinaire qu'elle réussit brillamment à brûler.

Aucune fumée ne sortait de la cuisine et aucune odeur ne se faisait pressentir.

Je rentrai dans la cuisine et y trouvais déjà Matt et maman, attablés, une quiche trônant au milieu de la table.

- « Regardes Kim ! Il a fallu que je me réhabitue mais j'ai réussi à nous concocter une quiche. » dit-elle toute fière d'elle.

- « C'est bien maman ! Peut-être pourrons-nous espérer pouvoir avoir la chance de manger ce week-end… »

Elle ne releva même pas cette remarque alors que Matt laissa échapper un rictus.

Je pris place à table et maman commença à nous servir une part de quiche. Je pris une bouchée et la recracha aussitôt.

- « Mais c'est pâteux ! » dis-je après avoir bu un grand verre d'eau.

- « Roh Kim ! Tu as toujours été une enfant difficile en ce qui concerne la nourriture ! » dit-elle en prenant une bouchée à son tour.

Elle avala tout d'un coup et déglutit.

- « En effet, ce n'est pas trop comestible… » dit-elle d'une moue perplexe.

- « Comestible ?! Tu parles, c'est infeste ! » dit Matt en se frottant la langue.

- « Mais je ne comprends pas ! J'ai suivi la recette à la ligne prés !

Elle fit l'inventaire des ingrédients et se retrouva avec une boîte d'œufs pleine dans les mains.

- « Maman ! Mais tu as oublié les œufs ! » dit Matt en partant dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Elle devint rouge de gêne été bégaya des excuses.

- « Je propose d'aller au restaurant de la réserve » fit Matt se levant de table.

- « Je suis d'accord. Il est trop tard maintenant pour recommencer un nouveau plat et on commence à avoir l'appétit qui se creuse. » dis-je moi aussi à mon tour en me levant.

- « Bien. Allons-y ! »


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11 : Le restaurant

Nous étions tous dans la voiture en direction du restaurant de la Push suite au « tragique » épisode dans la cuisine. Pendant tout le trajet, maman a déblatéré sur le magnifique paysage pittoresque de Forks, à croire qu'il est toujours nécessaire d'avoir quelque chose à dire pour elle. Je craignais m'emporter encore une fois si elle continuait sur cette lancée. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et rentrâmes dans la bâtisse si chaleureuse. Mon audition fût tout d'un coup accaparée par des rires forts masculins.

-« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font là eux… » grogna tout bas Matt.

Je me tournai dans le même sens que Matt pour voir de qui il voulait parler. Les rires bruyants que je venais d'entendre ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à Sam, Paul, Jacob et bien-sûr Lui…Jared. La tablée venait de nous aperçevoir et ils se turent tous. Une serveuse nous plaça à quelques mètres d'eux, génial… Je ne sais pas si je devais pleurer ou rire. Combien y'avait-il de probabilités pour qu'ils décident de venir manger comme par hasard ce soir-là au même restaurant que nous ? Tout était contre moi ces temps-ci. J'espérais que Matt allait savoir se tenir pour l'espace d'une soirée et n'allait pas créer d'esclandre. Ma place se trouvait face à leur table. En m'installant, je vis Jared me faire un grand sourire. Je détournai la tête aussitôt et remarquait que Matt serrait les jointures de sa main. Je pris sa main et fis des cercles sur sa paume pour l'apaiser, et cela marcha puisqu'il réussit à détourner son regard.

-« Alors…qu'est ce qu'il y'a de bon à déguster… » fit ma mère jetant un regard sur la carte.

Une serveuse prit nos commandes et revint presque aussitôt avec nos plats en mains. Matt et maman avaient pris une pizza alors que j'avais pris un plat de pâtes.

-« Dis maman, qu'est ce que tu penses des garçons en face de nous ? » dit Matt innocemment.

Je lui jetai un regard furieux sachant absolument ce qu'il voulait faire. Elle tourna la tête vers eux. J'espérais qu'ils n'entendent rien de notre conversation.

-« Beaux garçons mais très certainement pas fréquentables. As-tu vu leurs morphologies ?! Ils sont très certainement sous l'emprise de produits illicites ! »

Les Quileutes lancèrent des regards noirs à notre table et semblaient très en colère. Matt me lança une œillade pour me montrer qu'il avait raison. Maman continuait à énoncer toutes les théories qui lui passaient par la tête, comme quoi ils étaient des dealers et qu'ils avaient sûrement des casiers judiciaires. Je craquai interrompant son monologue farfelue.

-« Fermes-là… » dis-je en grinçant les dents.

Ma mère interrompit ce qu'elle disait et me regarda les yeux grands ouverts.

-« Je te demande pardon ? » dit-elle étonnée.

-« Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Comment peux tu juger ces gens que tu ne connais pas ?! Tu n'es pas chez toi ici ! Tu ne connais personne et pourtant je te signale que tu as une maison dans ce village. Connais tu leurs vies ?! Leurs as-tu déjà parlé ?! T'arrives t'il de penser des fois avant d'ouvrir la bouche ? Non car depuis tout à l'heure, tu nous fais un spectacle à toi, toute seule. Je n'en peux plus de toi ! Je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est que tu repartes au Kenya ou je ne sais pas où ! Laisses nous vivre nos vies ! » dis-je méchamment en me levant de ma chaise.

La chose que je n'avais pas vu, c'était la main de ma mère finissant sur ma joue qui elle aussi s'était mise debout pendant ma tirade. Toutes les personnes du restaurant s'étaient tus et se mirent à nous fixer y compris la bande de Jared.

-« Je suis désolé mon amour ! Je ne voulais pas te mettre une gifle mais sur le moment…tu es allée trop loin » dit ma mère les mains couvrants sa bouche, offusquée sûrement étonnée de son geste. J'étais choquée et c'est une douleur lancinante qui me brûlait la joue qui me fit sortir de mon absence momentanée.

-« Tu as fait ce que tu voulais faire, tant mieux. J'imagine qu'on est quitte. Et toi, Matt, ton attitude me déçoit…Je croyais qu'on en avait parlé et qu'on était passé à autre chose. Grandis un peu plus si tu veux qu'on continue à se parler. » dis je en retenant mes sanglots qui menaçaient de sortir. « Je rentre à pieds. On se retrouve à la maison. » dis-je sans un regard pour eux. Je mis mon manteau et sortis de cet endroit. L'air était froid, le temps, humide.

Les larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues, me permettant d'évacuer tout mon stress.

J'étais irrévocablement amoureuse de lui, sa ne pouvait être que cela. Cassandre le savait. Mais Matt…s'il l'apprenait…ce serait la fin de notre lien fraternel. J'exagère un peu en disant cela mais presque. Le fait que ma mère se mette à le critiquer et imaginer les pires choses de lui m'a profondément énervé. Même si je ne sais pas à quoi il joue avec moi ces temps-ci, je ressentais le besoin de le défendre dés que quelqu'un s'attaquait à lui moralement. Si seulement il pouvait ressentir le quart de ce que je ressens pour lui… Et puis, maintenant, il doit penser les pires choses à propos de ma famille…Je n'avais plus aucune chance pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi.

-« Kim ! Attends moi ! » crie une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne lentement et essaie de cacher les larmes sur mon visage. Jared était là, courrant vers moi.

-« Kim ! Tu vas bien ? » dit-il un peu affolé.

-« J'ai connu mieux. J'imagine que tu as entendu notre conversation comme sûrement la moitié de la population de la Push tout à l'heure… » dis-je en regardant mes pieds.

-« Ouais…Mais tu nous as bien défendu mes copains et moi ! Merci beaucoup Kim, tu n'étais pas obligée de te monter contre ta famille surtout en vue des évènements passés entre toi et moi» dit-il tristement.

-« Oh tu sais… Je m'excuse pour le comportement de ma famille. Je déteste qu'on juge les gens sans les connaître. » dis-je ne rougissant.

-« Tu sais si tu me laissais passer un peu de temps avec toi, je pourrai te montrer que je suis un gars bien. » dit-il les yeux pleins d'espoir.

-« Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée Jared…Ton brutal changement de comportement…Je ne sais pas si j'arrivera à te faire confiance. »

-« Laisses moi une chance s'il-te-plaît ! Je te promets de ne pas la gâcher et te montrer que je la méritai. »

-« Matt n'acceptera jamais notre entente. Je ne peux pas te voir au lyçée. »

-« Commençons au début par nous voir à l'extérieur en secret et nous verrons par la suite » dit-il tout sourire.

-« C'est d'accord. » dis-je moi aussi le sourire au lèvre.

-« Génial Kim ! Je dois y retourner ! Je te contacte très vite. » dit-il en déposant un doux baiser sur ma joue blessée.

-« Ok. » fut la seule chose que j'ai pu arriver à sortir après son geste.

J'étais aux anges.


	13. Annonce

Annonce

Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont fait part de leurs avis et qui m'ont encouragé. Chaque reviews m'ont beaucoup touché et j'espère que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire et que vous continuerez à m'envoyer vos avis.

A très bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ! Sûrement ce week-end !

Bonne soirée !


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 12 : Le mot

Depuis que j'avais regagné la maison, j'étais sur un petit nuage. J'ai passé le reste de la soirée, allongée sur mon lit, écoutant des musiques. Je m'étais bien sûre enfermée dans ma chambre afin de ne pas avoir à faire à Matt et maman. Le début de la soirée qui s'était révélée être un cauchemar, avait réussi à m'envoyer au 7éme ciel. Une personne responsable de cela : Jared Nareja. J'avais tellement hâte de re lui parler en espérant qu'il ne se joue pas de moi… Mais quelque chose me disait que non . Son regard, ce soir, était sincère. Et il m'a regardé avec une petite étincelle dans les yeux que je n'oublierai sûrement jamais. Je voulais graver ce visage dans ma mémoire. C'est en finissant sur ses pensées, que je m'endormis.

Ce matin, je m'étais réveillée un peu plus tôt ne voulant pas les affronter. Matt m'avait profondément déçu, je ne comptais pas aller en cours avec lui et lui parler de ci-tôt. Il doit apprendre à grandir, nous ne sommes plus en maternelle et vouloir montrer qu'on a raison. Surtout quand l'accusation est portée sur Jared….Et maman, il est vrai que j'avais dépassé les bornes. Je m'excuserai auprès d'elle en rentrant du lycée ce soir.

Je mis un jegging noir accompagné d'un petit top blanc. J'ai ajouté par-dessus, un petit gilet noir et un collier à breloques indiennes. J'enfilai une paire de compensées et pris la route pour l'école. Sa allait être la première fois que je me rendais en cours avec ma moto. C'était mon petit bijoux, mon bébé à rien qu'à moi.

Beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà arrivés dont le groupe de Jared. Tout le monde se retourna au bruit de ma moto. Je me garai et enlevai mon casque. Pourquoi les garçons me regardaient avec la bouche grande ouverte ? Ils ont jamais vu une fille sur une moto ou quoi ?

Un garçon que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant, vint m'aborder.

-« Salut toi ! Je crois qu'on a jamais eu la chance d'être présenter. Je m'appelle Brady. » dit-il d'un air séducteur.

-« Ecoutes moi bien. Je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux ou si c'est une blague, mais je ne suis pas intéressée. »

Le garçon me regardait toujours avec un œil insistant.

-« Elle t'a dit de dégager. Alors, vas. » dit Cassandre se positionnant à côté de moi.

Brady ne se fit pas prier et partit limite en courant. Il est vrai que lorsque Cassandre s'énerve, elle est plutôt effrayante dans son genre.

-« Merci Cassie. Il commençait à devenir lourd… »

-« Oh ! Je t'en pris ! C'est tellement libérateur de remettre un garçon à sa place. N'hésites pas si tu as besoin. » me dit-elle en souriant.

« Oh fait ! Jolie la moto ! Je ne savais pas que tu en avais une ! » dit elle tout en la caressant.

-« Un de mes secrets inavoués » dis-je mystérieusement, un sourire en coin.

Nous marchâmes vers le bâtiment afin d'anticiper la sonnerie de reprise des cours. Nous passâmes devant le groupe de Quileutes. Pourquoi avaient ils la bouche encore à moitié ouverte ? Les garçons…Trop compliqués pour moi. Les cours de la matinée passèrent très vite puisque je racontai mon week-end mouvementé à Cassie. Il était temps d'aller manger et donc pour moi de voir Matt. Il nous attendait à notre table habituel, la tête baissée sur son assiette. Il leva son regard lorsque nous posâmes nos plateaux sur la table. Nos yeux se croisèrent.

Je voyais qu'il s'en voulait mais je ne voulais pas le pardonner de suite pour qu'il se rende compte que son attitude d'hier soir était vraiment stupide.

-« Kimmy…Je voudrai… » dit les yeux tristes.

-« On en parlera à un autre moment. » dis je en l'interrompant.

Cassandre qui était déjà au courant que la pause déjeuner serait un peu tendue, lança la conversation pour rompre le silence. L'après-midi, j'avais histoire. Ce qui voulait dire que j'allais être avec Jared, puisque le professeur nous avait mis ensemble.

C'est presque en sautillant que je me rendis en cours au côté de Cassandre. Le professeur commença son cours en nous demandant de nous mettre par binôme. Jared me rejoignit au fond de la classe. Il me lança un petit sourire en coin que moi seul avait pu voir. Je lui rendis discrètement. Le cours se passa bien même si j'essayai de lutter contre cette envie incessante de le contempler. A la fin de la leçon, Jared glissa un morceau de papier dans ma direction et sortit de la classe. Je l'ouvrai et y lisait « Rendez-vous ce soir à la plage à 19h. J'espère t'y voir. Je t'embrasse, Jared. » On m'avait définitivement perdu. Il était parfait.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 13 : Rendez-vous secret

J'étais rentrée chez moi, l'excitation toujours présente même si l'anxiété commençait à faire surface.

Moi, Kim allait avoir un rendez-vous avec Jared, le garçon le plus beau de la Push. Je ne sais même pas si je peux appeler sa un rendez-vous…Il n'y aura rien entre lui et moi pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui. Mais pour moi, le plus important était de pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible avec lui.

J'étais maintenant en proie à ce que j'allais mettre ce soir. Dois-je me changer et mettre quelque chose de spécial ? Ou dois-je choisir de mettre quelque chose de simple en ne montrant pas que ce rendez-vous est vraiment important pour moi ?

J'ai choisi la seconde option. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'être la seule à prendre vraiment à cœur ce moment tous les deux, et puis nous allions sur la plage et non dans un restaurant. Ceci serait mon deuxième fantasme sachant que mon premier était que Jared m'invite à sortir : Done.

Je mis un slim noir, une tunique blanche avec un sautoir par-dessus. Je domptais mes cheveux et les laissai détacher. Je rajustai mon maquillage et mis un rouge à lèvres, de teinte un peu foncé. J'enfilai mes ballerines et décidai de ne pas m'encombrer d'un sac à main.

Je dévalais les marches de l'escalier et ouvris la porte d'entrée.

-« Je sors ! Je reviens pour manger ! » criai-je en claquant la porte juste derrière moi, n'attendant aucune réponse de leur part.

Je pris un petit sentier qui me mena à la plage. Je commençai à marcher dans le sable sous un ciel noir, la luné déjà montante. On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme cadre. Le bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre le sable m'apaisait. Une main chaude se posa sur mon épaule dénudée. Je n'avais pas peur, je savais que c'était lui. Je me retournai doucement et croisai un regard chocolat.

-« Salut Kim. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content de te voir. »

-« Moi aussi. J'étais vraiment nerveuse à propos de ce soir » dis-je en rougissant.

-« Tu n'as pas à l'être, et surtout pas avec moi. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses imaginer la peur que j'avais de ne pas te voir ici. »

-« Je t'ai accordé une chance et tu m'as promis de ne pas me la faire regretter. »

-« Kim, je veux entièrement repartir à zéro avec toi. Quand je repense à mon comportement envers toi, sa m'est juste insupportable. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner » dit-il les yeux implorants.

Comment pourrai-je dire non à un tel regard ? Mes réactions envers lui sont pitoyables. Il me contrôle.

-« J'aimerai aussi recommencer depuis le début. Oublions le temps-passé, le plus important c'est le temps présent. Et en ce moment-même, nous sommes ensembles sur une plage. » dis-je en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Il fit quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout…Il me prit dans ses bras forts et me serra contre lui. Jared avait une bonne tête de plus que moi et son étreinte était peut-être la chose la plus réconfortante qu'il m'ait été de connaître. J'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait m'arriver, que j'étais à l'abri.

-« Merci Kim de me donner ma chance »murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Je ressentis un petit frisson de plaisir. Pas la peine de vous dire que j'étais indéniablement attirée par lui de toutes les manières inimaginables.

Je ne voulais pas quitter sa chaleur mais pourtant, il fallait bien briser cet instant magique. Je me reculai.

-« Que penses-tu que nous allions nous balader le long de la crique ? »

-« C'est parfait pour moi ! Je veux tout savoir sur toi » me dit-il avec un sourire enfantin.

-« Tu risques d'être déçue, je n'ai pas une vie particulièrement passionnante. Tu connais mon frère jumeau, Matt, ma mère qui est présente à tout casser un mois dans l'année et mon père idem. » dis-je les yeux baissés vers le sable.

-« Ton frère et ta mère n'ont pas l'air de trop m'aimer » dit-il d'un ton léger.

-« Ma mère est comme sa. Elle se fait des aprioris sur les personnes sans les connaître. Et mon frère, je ne le comprends pas. Lui, qui est si doux d'habitude. Il vous en veut pour une raison qui m'est inconnue. » dis-je tristement.

-« Les gens pensent qu'on est sous-stéroide…Toi, tu le penses ? »dit-il comme si c'était une fatalité.

-« Non. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez autant grandi et pris tant de muscles en une si courte période mais je ne pense pas que vous êtes sous l'influence d'une quelconque drogue ou que vous faites partis d'une secte. » dis-je avec un aplomb que je ne me connaissais pas.

-« Tu es tellement douce et gentille avec tout le monde. Je ne sais pas si je le mérite… » dit-il comme un enfant pris en faute.

-« Si j'ai décidé de recommencer depuis le début avec toi, c'est que je pense sincèrement que tu le mérites. Tu as du remarquer au lycée que je n'ai pas une masse d'amis…Je n'accorde pas ma confiance à tout le monde. Je sais que tu vas me montrer que j'avais raison à ton sujet ».

-« Je te promets Kim que je te dirai un jour tout sur moi, concernant mon changement physique. Pour l'instant, sa m'est encore impossible et je dois garder sa pour moi. »

-« Je sais. Tu me le diras quand tu seras prêt. »

Nous avions fait le chemin retour en s'échangeant des détails futiles sur nos vies et nous nous étions quittés avec une bise de sa part sur ma joue qui me brûlait encore.

Je suis rentrée à la maison et suis allée directement m'enfermer dans ma chambre. *

Il était devenu tout ce dont j'avais besoin.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 14 : Pardon

Je pense n'avoir jamais été aussi contente de me rendre en cours depuis ma naissance. La soirée que j'avais passé sur la plage avec Jared avait été parfaite et m'avait rendu encore plus accro à lui si c'est possible. Malheureusement, penser que nous ne pourrions pas nous adresser la parole au lycée me fit redescendre de mon nuage. Le pire dans tout sa, c'est que je savais que c'était de ma faute. Je ne pouvais pas m'afficher avec lui car Matt ne l'accepterait jamais. J'ai beau être attiré par Jared, mon amour pour Matt est inconditionnel et je ne veux en aucun cas le blesser. Cela me fait penser que nous ne nous étions toujours pas parlés. Tôt ou tard, nous allons devoir reparler de l'épisode du restaurant ensemble.

Je mis une robe à paillettes bleu nuit sur des collants de la même couleur, une paire de talons, une veste en cuir et le tour est joué. J'avalai une pomme avant d'enfourcher ma moto et de partir pour l'école. Matt n'était pas encore arrivé. Curieusement, je trouvai Jared sur le parking des motos, seul, attendant quelqu'un. Je me garai et descendis de celle-ci. Jared me fit un énorme sourire et vint à ma rencontre. Il embrassa ma joue droite.

-« Bonjour Kim. Tu es magnifique aujourd'hui. » me dit-il béat.

-« Salut Jared. Merci beaucoup. » dis-je en baissant les yeux, rougissante.

Il me releva mon menton.

-« Ne caches pas ton visage. Tes rougeurs et tes yeux ne devraient jamais m'être cachés. »

Il ne se rendit pas compte que sa remarque me mit encore plus mal à l'aise si possible.

« J'ai passé une superbe soirée en ta compagnie Kim et j'espère qu'on pourra remettre sa à très bientôt ! ».

-« Vraiment ? » dis-je stupidement.

-« Vraiment. » dit Jared avec un sourire en coin.

« Je vais te laisser avant que ton frère ne débarque et me dise sa façon de penser ! »

-« Tu as raison. On se voit tout à l'heure en cours » dis-je pas sûre de moi.

-« J'espère bien ! » me dit-il avec un énorme sourire.

Il partit de l'autre côté de la cour au moment où les lycéens commençaient à arriver. Je vis la voiture de Matt se garer et il en sortit. Il se dirigea vers moi d'un pas peu certain.

Il se posta devant moi.

-« Kim… »

Je lui fis un bisous sur la joue et lui dit :

-« On en parlera tout à l'heure ».

Il me fit un sourire reconnaissant.

Nous partîmes chacun de notre côté dans nos cours différents. J'avais à cette heure-là, sciences. Je ne peux pas dire que c'était une matière à laquelle j'étais attachée car la vue du sang m'était insupportable. Ce qui est problématique puisque nous faisions une dissection par mois. Pourvue que ce ne soit pas aujourd'hui, je ne me suis pas préparée psychologiquement.

Cassie m'attendait déjà à une paillasse dans le laboratoire. Jared était aussi présent, attablé avec Embry.

Je fis la bise à Cassandre et m'assis à côté d'elle. Aujourd'hui n'eut lieu aucune dissection. Je me considère comme chanceuse dans ce cas-là.

Les 2 heures de TP se passèrent bien, sans aucun incident en route. Nous filâmes ensuite en cours d'italien où j'arrivai à bien me débrouiller. C'est une langue que j'affectionne beaucoup. Je vous passerai les détails du midi où il ne se passa rien d'inhabituel, de même pour mon après-midi. Je rentrai à la maison un peu après Matt. Je montai directement dans sa chambre. Je toque et rentre.

-« Il faut qu'on parle » lui dis-je sans lui laisser la possibilité de repousser notre conversation.

Je m'assis sur son pouf, me mettant face à lui, assis sur son lit.

-« Ton attitude lors de notre sortie au restaurant était ahurissante. Tu te rends compte de ton comportement enfantin ?! Ils ne t'ont strictement rien fait ! Et même si tu avais raison, qu'ils se droguaient, tu n'aurais pas le droit de les traiter ainsi. »

-« Je suis désolé Kim. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… » dit-il honteux.

-« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais faire des excuses mais à eux. Ils ont tout entendu lors de cette soirée et tes accusations ont dus les blesser. Et en plus, tu as mêlé maman à toute cette histoire. Tu m'as beaucoup déçu. »

-« Et je déteste sa. Kim, ces jours-ci sans te parler ont été affreux pour moi. Je sais que mon attitude était nulle et je te promets de ne plus le refaire. Mais en ce qui concerne ces gars, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je sens qu'ils sont mauvais et qu'il faut à tout prix rester loin d'eux. »

Comment lui expliquer qu'il m'était maintenant impossible de me tenir éloigné de Jared.

-« Je ne te demande pas de te lier d'amitié avec eux mais de tout simplement les ignorer. Tu peux faire ça s'il te plaît ? »

-« Oui, bien sûr. Mais s'ils me cherchent d'une quelconque manière, je n'hésiterai pas ».

-« Tout va bien se passer Matt. Ils n'iront pas t'embêter. »

-« Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? Tu n'es pas amie avec eux à ce que je sache ! »

-« Bien sûr que non ! Considères cela comme mon propre pressentiment ! »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis sûre que Jared ne blesserait jamais volontairement mon frère.

« Je suis contente d'avoir éclairci ce point avec toi. Je vais te laisser et aller voir un peu maman. »

-« T'es malade ? »

-« Ahaha ! T'es drôle ! Je sais aussi que je ne me suis pas bien comportée envers elle depuis le début. Je traversais une mauvaise période à ce moment-là. »

-« Je suis content que tu fasses sa Kim. C'est notre maman. Et même si elle est exubérante, on l'aime malgré ses petits défauts. »

Je referme la porte de la chambre de Matt et descends au salon. Maman était assise sur le canapé et lisais un journal.

-« Maman, je peux te parler ? »

-« Bien sûr. » dit-elle en refermant son magazine.

Je m'assis à ses côtés et me tournai face à elle.

-« Je tenais à te présenter mes excuses pour mon attitude et ce depuis, ton arrivée. Je t'ai mené la vie dure injustement même si je pense avoir mes raisons…Je sais que si vous travailliez beaucoup, c'est pour nous donner à Matt et moi, la meilleure vie possible. Mais dans nos vies, vous vous êtes exclués. Nous avons grandi sans la présence de nos parents, sans vous…

Nous sommes passés de nourrice en nourrice. Peux-tu imaginer notre souffrance ? » dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Maman avait les bras balans de chaque côté de son corps, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire. C'est peut-être la première fois.

-« Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne savais pas que vous en souffriez encore… Tu ne peux mesurer ma souffrance à moi, quand je devais vous laisser un long moment dans les bras d'une nourrice pendant que ton père et moi partions travailler. Revenir d'un voyage et voir que ses propres bébés avaient grandi, sans avoir pu y assister. » dit ma mère en pleurant.

Je pense être dans le même état qu'elle. J'étais prise de forts sanglots que je n'arrivai à contrôler. Comment rester de marbre quand une mère fait un discours pareil ?

-« Kim, même si je ne te le dis que rarement, tu le sais que je t'aime ? »

Ma mère m'avait peu dit même presque jamais ces deux petits mots… « je t'aime »…

C'était le plus beau son qu'il m'ait été d'entendre.

-« Oh…maman ! » dis-je en m'effondrant dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime tellement moi aussi ! »


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 15 : En manque de toi

Une autre journée débutait avec son même rituel du matin. Petit déjeuner, choix d'une tenue et en route pour le lycée. La discussion d'hier soir avec Matt et maman avait rendu une ambiance moins pesante, légère. Maman partait rejoindre papa demain. Et je dois avouer que cette nouvelle m'attristait, surtout après toutes ces confessions avouées précédemment.

Matt et moi retrouverions notre petite vie de solitaire en attendait que l'un deux ne viennent nous faire une petite visite. Je retrouvai Cassandre assise sur un muret, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. Une légère brise circulait dans l'air, faisant voler ses cheveux dans des directions différentes. Elle était vraiment jolie. Je montai par-dessus et me mise à côté d'elle et elle me tendit un écouteur. Elle écoutait un morceau de piano, tout simplement magnifique.

Je me sentais transportée, oubliant presque l'endroit sur lequel nous étions. Pas un mot ne se fit échanger entre nous et c'était très bien comme sa. Cassie pouvait être une vraie pile électrique branchée sur mille volt, autant elle pouvait à certains moments, être silencieuse et paisible. J'aimai ces deux facettes de sa personnalité. Nous avons bougé au même instant pour nous rendre dans notre salle de cours. Nous avions en ce moment un cours d'histoire qui je devais comme même avouer ennuyeux. Jared n'était pas là, je ne pouvais donc pas comme d'habitude le contempler discrètement.

Les cours du matin se passèrent lentement, trop lentement du à son absence. Cassie et moi partîmes nous installer à notre table au réfectoire. Matt n'était pas encore là. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement et discutâmes de notre matinée. C'est à ce moment que je le vis. Jared traversait le self d'une allure nonchalante au côté de Paul. Ils rejoignirent Embry qui se trouvait déjà à leur table.

Je n'avais pas pu détacher mon regard de lui. En une matinée, je devais avouer qu'il m'avait manqué…Je suis ridicule, je deviens sûrement complètement niaise. Jared tourna sa tête dans la direction de notre table. Il me vit et me fit un large sourire. Il n'en fallut pas moins de deux secondes pour que mon cœur se réchauffe suite à cet échange. Il contrôlait mes sentiments et mes réactions. Je détournai la tête afin que cela ne paraisse pas trop « suspect ».

En être rendu à cette situation, je trouve sa limite dépitant…

A la fin du moi, Cassie et moi repartîmes en cours. Lors de la récré de l'après-midi, je partis seule en chemin pour mon casier. Tout à coup, une main chaude attrapa mon poignet pour me tirer dans la classe la plus proche. Il faisait noir jusqu'à ce que la personne appuya sur l'interrupteur. Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise de voir Jared en face de moi, me surplombant du à sa taille.

- « Jared ? » dis-je encore stupéfaite de son action.

- « Je n'ai pas le droit à un bisous en guise de bonjour ? » dit-il en me faisant une moue, qui pour moi, m'est juste impossible de résister.

« Euh…si ? bien sûr » baragouinais-je, toute rouge.

Je m'avançai vers lui, me mis sur la pointe des pieds et déposai un bref baiser sur sa joue avant de vite reculer de gêne.

- « Maintenant, ca va mieux » dit-il tout content.

- « Tu étais absent ce matin… »

- « Une petite affaire à régler, rien de bien méchant. »

- « Tant mieux. Tu voulais me voir pour une raison particulière ? » dis-je en dansant sur mes deux pieds, incertaine.

- « J'avais envie de te voir… » dit-il lui aussi en prenant quelques couleurs sur le visage.

- « J'ai été triste ce matin quand j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas là… » dis-je moi aussi, voulant confesser quelque chose d'intime.

Il me fit un sourire en coin.

- « Veux tu pique-niquer avec moi samedi midi sur la plage ? » dit-il les yeux pétillants.


	18. Chapter 16 : Pincer moi!

Chapitre 16 : Pincer moi !

Pincer moi, je rêve ! Est-ce que Jared, le garçon qui hante mes rêves vient tout juste de me demander de pique-niquer avec lui samedi?!

Kim, reprends tes esprits ! Mes réflexions le laissaient pantois et ne semblait plus être sur de grand-chose. Il regardait ses mains, les tortillant de toutes les façons inimaginables.

- « Oui, bien sûr » dis-je avec un énorme sourire.

Jared releva son regard d'un seul coup à l'entente de ma réponse. Il plongea sur moi et me fit tournoyer en l'air. Je rigolai et après quelques secondes, il me reposa à terre.

-« Par contre, il faudra trouver une excuse pour mon frère…Je ne suis pas sûre que la version originale ne lui plaise… » dis-je d'un rire coincé.

-« Sa c'est certain… » dit-il en accompagnant ses paroles d'un clin d'œil qui provoqua mes rougeurs habituels.

La cloche sonna et pourtant, je n'avais pas la moindre envie de quitter cette salle. Jared me fit des yeux de cocker et ne me rendait pas la tâche facile.

-« J'imagine que si je te séquestre cette heure-ci dans cette salle, ce ne serait pas très pédagogique. » dit-il me faisant un sourire en coin.

-« J'imagine que non…Même si sa ne me dérangerait pas… » dis-je tout bas de sorte que seulement moi ne l'entende.

Son sourire s'agrandit de plus en plus, me lançant pantoise. Il me serra un bref moment dans ses bras. Il commença à ouvrir la porte et me lança avant de sortir :

-« A tout à l'heure jolie Kim »

Combien de temps étais-je restée dans cette salle encore rêveuse de la conversation que nous venions d'avoir ensemble. Assez de temps je dirai pour me mettre à courir à travers les couloirs pour essayer d'arriver à l'heure. Je tocquai à la porte en m'excusant brièvement à mon professeur de mathématiques avant de me précipiter rejoindre Cassie à notre table.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais bon sang ?! Sa fait 5min que le prof baratine sur ses fonctions… ! » dit-elle en chuchotant un peu énervée.

Et voir Cassandre s'énerver en chuchotant est tout simplement épique.

-« J'ai été retenue… » dis-je en sous-entendant la personne avec qui j'ai été.

-« Ho ! Je veux tout savoir ! » me dit-elle menaçante.

-« Tout à l'heure » dis-je en portant mon attention sur le tableau.

J'avoue que les mathématiques n'étaient forcément ma tasse de thé et raison de plus pour que j'accorde toute mon attention à ses fonctions dérivés. 2 minutes plus tard, mon esprit se dérobait me laissant seule avec mes songes. Oui, j'avoue que je n'ai pas trop fait d'efforts pour suivre le cours mais bon ! Vous savez ce que c'est j'en suis sûre ! Je pensais à mon future, sujet un tant soit peu important et préoccupant. C'est vrai ça…Qu'est-ce que je souhaitais faire plus tard… ? Vivrai-je toujours à Forks ? Aurai-je un mari ? des enfants ?

Mon esprit fit tout de suite le parallèle avec Jared. Qu'est ce que vous voulez, même lui ne peut s'en empêcher…Je suis définitivement perdue. Jared en mari et père…Un tableau tout simplement magique. C'est Cassie qui me fit revenir sur terre en claquant ses doigts devant mon visage pour me signaler la fin du cours.

-« Toi, moi, à la fin des cours. » dit-elle avant de me laisser en plan pour partir aller chercher ses affaires dans son casier.

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans les vestiaires et nous nous changeâmes en la tenue traditionnel de ce lycée : le petit short bleu marine, un petit T-shirt blanc avec une veste grise allant par-dessus.

Tout le monde était assis en rond où au centre se trouvait le prof de sports debout. Oui oui, comme à la maternelle.

Je repérai Jared qui me regarda de haut en bas étrangement. Je laissai tomber cette pensée et partit m'asseoir un peu en retrait. Aujourd'hui, nous ferons du basket et je me retrouvai par hasard dans l'équipe adverse contre Jared. – Coup de sifflet – et le match commença.

Cassie a eu la folle idée à un moment donné de me balancer le ballon. Je me retrouvai avec 8 paires de yeux fixés sur mes mains tenants le ballon. Je fis de mon mieux pour dribler avant de me retrouver sur les fesses. Un garçon m'avait pris la balle et était déjà de l'autre côté du terrain. Jared me releva et lancai des regards éclairs à ce même garçon. Il s'élança dans sa direction et lui pris la balle tout en le malmenant. Dix secondes après, il se retrouvait de l'autre côté du terrain et marqua un magnifique panier. Même si Jared n'était pas dans mon équipe, je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. La partie ne se passa sans plus d'autres accrochages et nous partîmes nous rhabiller. Je croisai Jared dans les couloirs, face à son casier rangeant ses affaires. Me rappelant que je n'avais pas pris le temps de le remercier pour tout à l'heure, je lui glissai discrètement à son oreille un merci. Il me rendit un sourire éclatant avant que je ne lui tourne le dos pour rejoindre Cassandre comme elle me l'avait demandé.

Elle m'attendait près de ma moto.

-« Je veux tout savoir » dit-elle en décortiquant et en appuyant sur chaque mot.

-« Jared et moi avons discuté ».

Elle me fit de gros yeux pour m'encourager à poursuivre dans mes explications.

-« Et il m'a comme qui dirait invité samedi midi sur la plage pour un pique-nique » dis-je ne pouvant m'empêcher de traduire une légère excitation dans ma voix.

-« Il t'a donné un rendez-vous ?! Bon dieu Kim ! Mais c'est génial ! »

-« Je sais ! Le seul problème est Matt…Je ne sais quel prétexte emprunté… »

-« Je veux bien te couvrir ! Dis-lui que tu viens manger à la maison et qu'on enchaîne sur une petite séance de magasinage ! Sa te laissera du temps si jamais pour prolonger ton rendez-vous »

-« Cassandre, t'ai-je déjà à quel point tu étais un amour ? »

-« Non je ne crois pas mais sa fait toujours du bien d'entendre sa. » dit-elle pensive avant que nous n'explosâmes de rire ensemble.

C'est des étoiles pleins les yeux que je rentrai à la maison.


End file.
